gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Banner Imprisonment
Chapter 1 I was sitting in a room feeling this unusual feeling a person get after seeing something on a TV show that traumatized him for a number of weeks. On the wall are six tapestries. Each one contain a person trapped (or turned into) inside the handwoven fabric with a mystic symbol on each. The six people are Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Robbie, Gideon, and Fiddleford McGucket. Now if you're wondering 'how could they be trapped if Bill Cipher was defeated?' The thing is that evil dream demon Bill Cipher must've freed himself from his tombstone and figured out I got traumatized after seeing the six friends turned into tapestries hanging on the wall above his evil throne. Now he think this is funny to him! He figured he'll find and retransform the friends of the Pines back into banners and hang them in a room and then find me. Now that you gotten the details, let me take you to the actual beginning of the story: I sat on my bed after waking up in the morning. I rub my cheeks feeling part of my beard. Then I stood up to go to the bathroom. I was staying in Gravity Falls for a couple months and I must say it's a cool place of weirdness. That cartoon show was the most awesome thing I ever seen in my rock 'n' roll life. Anyway, I threw on my awesome outfit and left my hotel room. The town seem normal so far. Meanwhile, the evil dream demon Bill Cipher had already captured Soos and Wendy. He turned them into the same tapestries like the one in the season finale. He also got McGucket on the wall along with the other two. He found Robbie and Gideon, brought them back into the room, and turned them into banners. His last target was Pacifica, but capturing her took awhile (because she knew something's wrong when some of her 'new' friends was missing). "At last, all six of them are trapped," Bill said after turning Pacifica into a tapestry and hang her on the wall next to the others. "Now as soon as I find and trap Lord FatherAce in this room, he'll get so traumatized he'll get scarred for life! Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa!!!" Meanwhile, I went to the Mystery Shack to visit Soos, but as I entered, he was nowhere in sight. His girlfriend, Melody, was freaking out about something (or in my case, someone). I walked up to her to see what's wrong. "Hey, Melody, something's the matter?" I asked her. "Oh, thank goodness it's you," she said looking relieved. "Soos must've somehow disappeared. I don't know where Wendy is." "They're gone?" I wondered. "Did you see Wendy leave the shop at all today?" "No," Melody answered. "Maybe her friends had seen her," I wondered. "I'll go find them. Have a nice day." I went to one of the convenient store and found Nate, Lee, Thompson, and Tambry hanging by the front window. The strange thing is Robbie nor Wendy isn't with them. This isn't like them to ignore their friends or not hang out with them. I ask them if they seen Wendy today, and they said they hasn't seen her or Robbie at all. How strange? I went to see the Valentinos to ask them about Robbie, but the cemetery was closed off to the public. I can see the zombie moving their bodies in their graves. I decided to go talk to Manly Dan Corduroy and ask him about Wendy's whereabout. "I don't know where my little girl is, but you can give me a call if you find her!" he said loudly. "On it!" I reply. I went to go ask Candy and Grenda about Wendy. They told me Pacifica had disappeared and had no idea where Wendy is. So I went to the Northwests to tell them and there was police cars at their house. I knew this was not a good sign. I wondered if Fiddleford McGucket knew something was up, so I went to the Northwest mansion (it was originally belong to the Northwest family before Weirdmageddon) to talk to him. Unfortunately he was not home. I figure his son was spending time with him, but as I got to the lake, all I saw was his son (in which I don't know his name). Suddenly, I saw Gideon's father running around looking worried. "Have anyone seen Gideon, my precious boy?" he called out to the people by the beach area. Now there are six people gone missing! How could they mysteriously vanish in the face of this planet? I definitely need to figure out something. I wander through the woods to where the grave of Bill Cipher was to find that the tombstone was broken. I knew this meant that the dream demon was free! "Looking for me, Long Haired Fuzzy Faced Rockstar?" a voice tell me. Bill Cipher had been waiting for me in the woods! "Youuuu!!" I growled. I was holding my fist at him. "Yes, it's me, your worst nightmare!" Bill said evilly. "And I have a gift waiting for you in my special room! Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa!!" He grabbed me by my cape and dragged me all the way to the mystic room of his. Inside the room are Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Robbie, Gideon, and McGucket as tapestries. "Why on Earth did you bring me here?!" I hollered timidly. "Well, my friend, I've learned you were traumatized by these being turned to my lovely tapestries," Bill told me. "I thought maybe it'll be funny to see you freak out by the sight of them imprisoned in banners! What do you think of that?!" "You evil one-eyed monster!" I yelled. "You just made it worse for me! You shell pay for this, you hear?!" Then Bill laughed evilly and float out of the room, locking the door on me. Now I brought you back to the part I was more timid than when I first saw Bill Cipher turned them into banners in the finale. I still sat on the ground by the locked door. Every time I keep looking at the tapestries of the imprisoned friends, I get even more timid by the minute. Luckily for me, I have a silver flask full of whiskey in my pocket. After sucking down the liquid, I feel a little calm. After what seem like hours, I suddenly hear voices coming from the banners. They were calling my name. "Lord FatherAce," they said. I stood up to face the tapestries, hearing the voices of the trapped friends. Chapter 2 I had heard voices coming from the tapestries of the six friends. It's like I can see them moving inside, behind the fabric. I couldn't believe it. "Lord FatherAce, it's us," the voices told me. "Soos?" I said. "Wendy? Pacifica? Robbie? Gideon? Fiddleford? Are you actually speaking to me?" "Of course, dude," Wendy's voice said coolly. "You're alright, dude?" Soos' voice told me. "Yeah," I answered. "How did Bill freed himself from his tombstone? I sense that he turned each of you into tapestries to traumatize me even farther than the first time." "You were traumatized?" Pacifica's voice told me. "Oh, I'm so sorry you felt that way." "What a little old thing for a man like you to feel," Gideon's voice told me. "Do daddy horrifying, if you ask me," McGucket's voice said. "Dudddde," Robbie's voice said "I gotta say, it sure was horrible," I told them. "Totally for the Pines too," Soos' voice said. "About Bill," I begin. "I wandered through the forest and found his tombstone broken into bits. I feared he found a way to free himself and that's the result. I think he has a spell that's keeping each of you trapped in banners and only he can turn you back. I wondered.......... what if he was defeated again......." I thought about this for one long hour until....... "Maybe I can use my god-like powers to destroy him and break this spell," I tell them. "I might free all of you as well! My horrifying memory can vanish out of my brain and cure me up!" "Alrighty then, good luck and be careful, dude," Soos' voice told me. "Yeah, beat him down for us, dude," Wendy's voice reply. "Good luck," all the voices cheered. At last, I gain a whole lotta confident and I think my trauma memory is starting to fade. Bill Cipher returned to the room. "So, Mr. Hairy Dude," he said looking evil. "How does it feel to be traumatized by those banners for real?" I faced him heroically. "Well I say....... YOU FAILED AT THAT!!" I reply in triumph. Bill was actually looking shocked and horrified at the same time. "But... but..... but how?" he muttered. "I was sure this will scare you to death!" "Not anymore!" I reply. Then I use my will-power to summon a double barrel shotgun and a pair of earplugs. Bill look frightened. "No, please no, not this," he shrieked. "Oh, yeah," I smirked as I put one of the earplug in my ear. "Anything but that!" Bill cried. "Look, can I make a deal with you?!" I put the other earplug in my other ear. "Can we please talk it out like men?!" he cried. "How about I make you some new friends. Yeah, that sound great. You can make them look whatever you like even." I can tell Bill Cipher is scared of guns. "Not gonna happen," I tell him. "So deal this!" I aimed the gun at Bill and (BANG!!) shoot him. A giant hole begun to bleed out what seem to be his form of his demoness. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed in horror. He was breaking apart bits by bits until his whole body completely fall apart and vanished. "Hook..... line..... and a sinking loser," I said to where Bill had disappeared. I remove the earplugs out of my ears. I heard something landing on the ground behind me. I turned and see Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Robbie, Gideon, and McGucket all freed form the banner spell Bill used to trap them. They were happy I destroyed the dream demon and freed them. Wendy and Pacifica both hugged me. Soos give me a heavy pat on the back. Gideon and McGucket shook my hand. And Robbie and I punches fists. As we returned, I saw the Corduroys, the Northwests, the Valentinos, McGucket's son, Mr. Greeful, and Soos' girlfriend and his grandmother all standing by the Mystery Shack. The families were all very happy to see their children, father, and boyfriend free. They were also very happy with me and they deserved my respect. After all this that happened to me, I am now feeling free from my trauma memory as it completely disappeared from my mind. My nightmare is over at long last. Now I can go on with my life without being traumatized by a scene in a cartoon show. THE END Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Drama